The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Whip Amth.’
‘Whip Amth’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized purple-violet flowers, is early blooming, good floriferousness, initially semi-compact and then an outwardly spreading plant habit.
‘Whip Amth’ originated from a open pollinated cross made in August 2005 in Gilroy Calif. The female parent was a commercially available variety designated ‘Keiametsum,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,804, with red-purple flower color, shorter internodes, longer ad lighter green foliage.
The male parent of ‘Whip Amth’ is unknown. The seed was sown in January 2006.
‘Whip Amth’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2006 the in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Whip Amth’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in April 2006, in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.